Set Fire to my Body
by PrincyJessie
Summary: As seen in the promo what if Diana got high on the drugs and when she open the door she kissed Faye?  This will only be one or two chapters if you want me to continue please review or give me comments!
1. Chapter 1

Set Fire to my body

I did this out of boredom soo it won't be ch 2 then done but if you want me to continue you can write on the review section!

Ch 1

It was Valentine's day in CHance Harbor, everyone has a boyfriend and girlfriend and here sat Diana and Melissa waiting for Faye to come to start their sleepover party. Diana was never interested in things Faye and Melissa do, then suddenly she remembered last year on Valentine's day she and Adam was having a nice time in her room. Where she would decorate it with candles and then wait for him to come, she would hide behind the door then when he came she would surprise him with a kiss attack. This year it would be different, he was with Cassie now her friend. Melissa saw Diana's sad face and said: "Diana forget about Adam. You are too beautiful and good for him." Diana mastered a fake smile and murmur: "Thanks Melissa it means alot to me." Melissa sighed and whispered: "What is taking Faye so long?" Diana then notice Melissa's face was filled with worried: "Melissa what's wrong?" Melissa said: "Diana I can't tell you Faye would kill me." Diana looked at her: "Melissa, remember Faye and I was best friends before we drift apart so please tell me." Melissa sighed and said: "Fine, Faye is seeing a guy named Lee. He said he can bring her solo power but I think he is dangerous." Diana was shocked and said: "YOu have to stop her!" Melissa sighed and said: "Diana, how about we try something new?" Diana looked at her: "What?" Melissa said: "Truth or dare? WHo doesn't answer who losses." Diana looked at her: "Sure." Melissa took out a glass bottle and spinned it, it point straight at Diana. Melissa smiled and said: "Do you really want to see Adam and Cassie together?" Diana hesitate and said: "Yes." Melissa loooked at her and said: "Drink."

Diana nodded and drank the whole bottle in one seating, suddenly Diana was getting hyper. She turned on the music in her house, she starting dancing and drinking with Melissa. Faye was walking to Melissa's house when she heard music, she was thinking they started music without me? Faye was about to go in and yell at Melissa, she then forgot she couldn't do magic and she couldn't open the door by herself and it left her with one choice. Ring the doorbell. She never liked ringing the doorbell because it was just too loud. Diana heard the doorbell rang and yelled to Melissa: "I go get it!" Diana ran to open the door and grabbed Faye by the neck and started kissing her, she pulled her in and closed the door. Faye was getting curious what happen to Diana? Diana seemed to know the pattern to her house and her, Diana didn't even stumble on the staircase and lead her directly to her room then on the bed. Before Diana could take her clothes off, Faye pushed her away and said: "Diana what is wrong with you?" When Faye could say another word to protest, Diana's clothes was already off her body showing a perfect slim body. Diana seductively walk closer to her and said: "Can't you see that I always loved you?" Faye found out her old best friend had come back. When Diana got high no one can stop her from what she is doing. Faye said: "Do you mean it?" Diana walk closer to her and said: "Faye you know me longer than I know myself what do you think?"

Faye looked at her and said: "I think you're hot." Diana looked at her and smiled: "I think you have been a bad girl." Faye didn't know her long gone best friend was still inside and it still brings joy to her. Faye sat obediently on the bed as Diana pushed her down as she add fire to her body, this was soo going to be a night Faye would remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

As Diana work her way up to Faye, Faye notice someone knock on her door. It was Melissa, Melissa quickly went to push Diana off Faye. Melissa said: "Diana what are you doing!" Diana looked at her and said: "Melissa I'm having fun go back down please!" Melissa looked at Faye and she was sat dumbfounded. Faye suddenly notice Melissa's face wore a shocked but hurt expression why did she look like that? Diana shut the door after Melissa left and look back at Faye and said: "Baby where were we again?" Faye looked at her and stutter: "I don't know." Diana gently pushed Faye down and kissed her. The next morning as the sun shine on her bed, Diana found out she was sleeping next to Faye. Faye Chamberlin her childhood friend. Diana look at her, their clothes was off what did she do. Diana gently pushed Faye and Faye rolled off her bed and hit the table lamp then end up on the floor with a loud thud. Faye groaned and said: "What the...?" Diana quickly realize what she done and went to help Faye, she held Faye and said: "Faye are you alright?" Faye shrug Diana's hand off her and said: "Diana...I have to go so see you." Faye quickly grab her clothes and ran off. Diana was shocked Faye Chamberlin was never afraid she was the bad girl what happened last night? She has no memory and she wanted to know what happen. Melissa opened her locker and took out her chemistry books, she wasn't paying any attention today she didn't know why she just know the images of Faye and Diana was still marked in her head. Did she love her friend? Melissa still remember it was Faye who saved her from being a loner, as she saw Faye down the hall she also noticed Diana coming by the other classroom. Before Diana could stole another kiss to Faye, Melissa quickly grab Faye by the arm and drag her into an empty classroom. Faye ask Melissa: "What happen Melissa?" Melissa's eyes was suddenly filled with tears, Faye's heart ache and wipe the tears with her jacket she softly said: "Melissa what happen tell me? I go beat up the bastard!"

Melissa smiled Faye was always protective when it comes to her, everyone thought Faye was just a heartless bitch but she was just an ordinary girl that just has a broken heart. Melissa said: "Faye I have a really really bad secret." Faye looked at her, her eyes are filled with worry now she softly said: "You can tell me." Melissa shake her head and start to look away but Faye grabbed her: "Listen Melissa! I'm your best friend you are like a sister to me after that bastard broke up with me you know what happen to me and you put the pieces of my heart back together eventhough I am still not completely fixed you still sewed me back up together and I am going to do the same to you too." Melissa smiled at the words that warm her heart, Faye would never say that but this was her best friend. Melissa nodded and said: "Faye..." Faye look at her and said: "yes?"

"Faye..

I ...

love...

you...

Then Melissa smashed her lips into Faye's and held her body closer to her as she kissed her passionately with all she had, Melissa whispered: "Faye I swear I will heal you with all my love..." Melissa continue kissing her as Diana stared at the window. Was that lust in her eyes or shocked?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Diana walk away from the door, her insides was ripping up she doesn't know why. Suddenly Cassie appeared in front of her and said: "Diana are you okay?" Diana shake her head and said: "Can I go to your house?" Cassie nodded her head and drove her to her house. Melissa finished kissing her and went out of the classroom, Faye looked shocked she try to recall what Melissa just said to her. She...loved...her. Diana looked through her book of shadows to see if there is a memory spell but there was none. Cassie just got out of the shower and said: "What are you looking for?" Diana said: "A memory spell?" Cassie said: "Why you need it?" Diana looked at Cassie and said:"I..had a problem remembering the night of Valentine's day." Cassie said: "Ooohh...what did you do?" Diana stopped and think should she tell Cassie? Diana said: "I...had sex with someone I don't remember." Cassie said: "Hmm...I have a spell you want to try it?" Diana said: "Yes." Cassie gave her the spell and walked away as Diana perform the spell. When she chant the spell she saw that she and Melissa was having fun at Faye's house, she said she would make out with who appears at the door and when she open the door that person happens to be Faye. She open the door and grab Faye and kissed her passionately then up the room to her bed, then everything went black. Diana was shocked by what she found her, she made out with Faye Chamberlin her ex best friend. Faye was doodling in her chemistry class, she wasn't paying attention to the professor she was just thinking how Diana and Melissa both kissed her. Melissa was doing the lab experiment when she receive Faye's message, it said: "We need to talk." Melissa smiled as she tried as fast as she can to finish the classwork. Diana was walking to the park, it was her favorite place when she couldn't think when she was confused.

Suddenly a man approach her and said: "Are you Diana Meade?" Diana looked at him, he was injured as Diana went to help him the men grab her by the shoulders. Diana said: "Yes I am Diana." The man said: "Is your dad Charles Meade?" Diana nodded again as the man held the knife close to her neck, the man spoke closely to her and said: "I"m sorry Diana but you need to die today." Diana was in tears as she struggle to get out, suddenly she heard something hit the people hard on the back. The person that hit the person is Faye, Diana ran to her arms and said: "Faye!" Diana ran into Faye's arms, she snuggled closely as the man started to get up and slash the knife on Faye's back. Faye screamed in pain as the man walk closer to Diana, Faye weakly said: "Who the hell are you?" The man smiled and said: "Vincent." Vincent smiled and look at the two girls, he chuckled: "Oh! Faye and Diana the written in the stars couple! What a gift! Blackwell will be very happy." Diana caught the name Blackwell: "You know Blackwell?" Faye said: "You're his sidekick?" Vincent slash Faye's arm and said: "Say all you want Faye but you just going to get more cuts." Faye and Diana look at each other and said: "Fire without heat, bring me flame." They keep on repeating it then the man went up in flames.

Blood keep on dripping from Faye's wounds, both of them hope it work if it didn't this will be their death day. Vincent rise from the flames and walking towards them. Faye was ready to protect Diana until she is dead because she love her and she wouldn't love anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Suddenly Diana chant another spell and Vincent went up in flames. Faye sighed and faint on the floor, Diana shake her and said: "Faye! Come on please stay with me!" Faye didn't speak and said: "Diana, I always love you..." Diana looked at her and said: "Faye I always loved you too." Diana quickly called Melissa, Melissa came in a second and crouched over Faye. Melissa said: "What happen?" Diana said: "Faye got hurt." Melissa brought Faye to her car and drove to the safe house, Diana quickly called everyone in the circle. Within an hour, Cassie came with Adam and Jake basically speed here. Jake went to Melissa and said: "What happen to her?" Melissa was angry she didn't like Jake when he hurt Faye, Melissa calmly said: "You still care?" Jake said: "You know I do Melissa." Diana said: "Faye got hurt by a person that was called Vincent she was trying to protect me." Cassie said: "What can we do?" Diana said: "I got a spell but we need to do it fast, Cassie can you get your grandma?" After 50 minutes, Cassie came back with Jane. Jane looked at Faye and touched her blood it was a mix of black and red. Jane looked at them and said: "She have been poisoned." Diana's eyes was filled with fear, Jane said: "Cassie and Adam make a circle, Melissa and Jake go start a fire and Diana come here." Cassie and Adam quickly made a circle and put candles around it, Melissa and Jake concentrate on each other and started a fire. Jane said: "Put Faye in the middle of the fire." Diana gently picked up Faye and put her in the middle, Jane said: "Does anyone knows who is Faye's true love because only the true love can save her."

Melissa raise her voice and said: "I think its me." Diana stood up and said: "Its me I heard Vincent said it, he said we are written in the stars." Jane said: "Okay, Diana I need you to put some blood on this knife and stab Faye." Diana was shocked stab her? Jane said: "But I warn you its a 50-50 chance, either one of you survive or both of you live." Diana nodded and slice her palm as the blood drip on the knife, Diana walked to the middle of the circle to where Faye is and gently kissed her on the cheek. Diana's face was filled with tears as she plunged the knife into her.


	5. Author's Update!

Author's update!

Sorry guys and gals for inconvience I have a couple of tests coming up and a few court cases I need to study soo won't be updating yet but I promise I will asap because I have alot of ideas coming up thanks for sticking with me!

PrincyJessie


End file.
